1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun sights and more particularly to an underwater sight for aiming a spear gun, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sights for crossbars, harpoons or spear guns have generally comprised firearm type sights including an open rear sight to be aligned with a beaded front sight, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,026, a fin to be aligned with the target as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,060, or a telescopic sight, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,427. These types of sights, while quite satisfactory, are not adaptable for use underwater when aiming and firing a projectile toward a target. Firing a projectile underwater is most accurately accomplished where a forward portion of the spear gun, or the like, may be immersed and aimed at the target.
This invention provides a sight which accomplishes this purpose.